


those five lubes need some use

by sinedeam



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Lowercase, M/M, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, actually there is sum plot, and self concious a bit, appreciation of corpse’s body but im a lesbian and literally dont care, corpse switch, nipple piercing!!!, sykkuno's lowkey power bottom, those guys are rly horny if you ask me, tw: mention od self harm, use of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinedeam/pseuds/sinedeam
Summary: “...sy?” sykkuno looked up, hearing the low voice. it was quiet, a little shy.“i have a- a little surprise for you.”___in which sykkuno uses the lube corpse got him
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 340





	those five lubes need some use

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed !!!
> 
> part two to the "5 lubes" fanfiction, but can be read separately. its just porn. 
> 
> this fanfiction is based on their internet personas, not actual people. please dont share it on any platform and dont send any links outside. dont harass them or constantly ask about their relationship. if they ever state they feel uncomfortable with the shipping, i will take this fanfiction down. 
> 
> have a good day ! <3

after ending his stream very late, sykkuno made sure his parents are asleep, before he texted corpse. they both kind of already knew what they were going to do, horny as always, so it didn’t even took a lot of time before corpse called him on discord and sykkuno moved to his bed. 

sykkuno set up his laptop comfortably, connecting his earbuds to it. he wanted corpse to see everything well, his body electifizing on the idea of being watched. well, maybe he was an exhibionist, just a very shy one. he liked the excitement of his whole career being in corpse’s hands. he could just do a quick screenshot, a quick recording, and the whole world could see sykkuno’s naked body and eager asshole. it made him a bit anxious, but he also trusted corpse enough to know he would never do that. 

on the other hand, corpse would only show his naked body, neck to bottom. sykkuno has seen his face multiple times, but corpse was too insecure about it to show it too often. so they agreed that, if that's what corpse feels more comfortable with, he should just cover it. show the rest of his body that he is comfortable with. and god, if it wasn’t as hot as it was. sykkuno didn’t even need to see his face, just his voice, his slow commands and low grunts. 

it was like that this time. they talked for a moment, something about the upcoming streams, something about missing each other and wanting to be close. and soon enough, as corpse started to grunt praises into his mic, sykkuno reached for one of the lubes. throwing it on the bed next to him, he made sure the door was locked and the light was dimmed. he sat on his bed again, still talking to corpse. 

corpse set his camera to only picture his lower half. through this, sykkuno could see that the younger’s dick was already hard, visible through his pants. the veiny hand was gently pressing on it, getting comfortable. sykkuno’s dick twitched in excitement. 

he reached to the left, to the bedside table. inside it there was his little secret; a green dildo. he bought three years ago, not sure then if he’ll ever use it, but boy, did it come in handy. it changed sykkuno’s whole worldview on sex and masturbation. it was weird to get used to at the beginning, but, three years later, the dildo was almost like his best, old buddie. it wasn’t that big, sykkuno’s ass was already used to its size, but at least it hit his prostate well. 

as his eyes came back to the screen, corpse was taking off his jacket. he smirked at the younger. adding to what he said before, he found it absolutely adorable. the whole history behind sykkunos first dildo purchase, how he was hiding it from his parents and sister and, oh god, the color. all of it just screamed sykkuno. the man, the myth, the plant. 

“gosh, you’re so cute” corpse giggled to himself, making sykkuno completely red on his face. what kind of compliment was that? sykkuno moved his gaze to the bedsheets moved on one side, scratching his head. 

“um, thanks corpse. tha- that’s very nice of you to say… i think.” he ended the sentence like that, too embarrassed at the sudden compliment. corpse chuckled again, loving the awkward reaction his boyfriend had at the compliments. he’ll never get tired of it, he thought, taking off his shirt. 

and yeah, there it was. corpse’s torso. built like a greek statue, pale olive color of the skin, the abs still showing despite corpse not being able to work out for the last couple of months. but god, did sykkuno’s mouth go dry at the sight. he imagined his fingers digging into the skin, leaving small marks as he kissed corpse’s neck and collarbone area. corpse looked like art, straight out of alexandre cabanel’s painting. 

he also had a big bunny tattoo on his right forearm. it was so precise, so interesting, so mysterious. sykkuno had asked about the history and meaning behind it several times. he knew corpse had it done just after he turned eighteen. it was based on some art corpse made after watching donnie darko for the first time. but its real meaning was still hidden from sykkuno, who huffed whenever corpse would say it's his little secret. what a guy. 

corpse’s torso was beautiful and would make sykkuno swell, quietly mewl at the sight, but what made him especially hard and hot everywhere was something much different. something small, something hidden from their friends and viewers. 

corpse’s pink nipples were pierced with little silver rings. they weren’t dangling, too small to even notice when corpse was wearing a tshirt. but right now, when the younger was horny, in heat, his nipples were getting harder, darker. and now the rings were showing much better, slightly bouncing off the dimming light in the room. they were so pretty and, while sykkuno would have never thought he was into these kinds of stuff before he met corpse, he dreamt of putting the younger’s nipples into his mouth, sucking on them, tasting the cold metal with his tongue. 

watching corpse like that, veiny hands slowly stroking his thick dick gently, would always make sykkuno feel heat all over himself. it was as if he was a piece of art, a devil and angel combined in one 23 year old boy. sykkuno quickly unbuttoned his pants, taking off his sweater in passing. he usually would get really embarrassed over how non-muskular his body was, how thin and lanky he was. how his waist was just so skinny it could be considered feminine. but with corpse he really didn’t mind showing his body, he trusted him to not make fun of him, not meme it. you could say he felt corpse’s eyes on him everytime when he was naked, even though he didn’t see his face. 

sykkuno was so used to his dildo size, he only needed quick preparation. he quickly thrusted two fingers covered in lube inside, watching the screen with half closed eyes. felt good, he grunted quietly. he took the fingers out, eager for something better, something bigger. quickly grabbing the dildo, he covered it in a generous amount of lube, rubbing it so it wasn’t cold. sykkuno felt encouraged by corpse’s little praises and requests. it was crazy how comfortable he felt showing his body like this, how comfortable he felt around corpse. the low voice could say anything and sykkuno would simply submit to it. 

he felt the dildo hitting his prostate and he moaned with pleasure, putting the other hand over his mouth. it was so late, he had to be careful no to be too loud or he might wake up his parents or grandma. he would want that. well, his doors were locked, but this whole scenario played in his head everytime they would do this and horrified him. it was already difficult for him to look into his parents’ eyes after waking up and while eating breakfast in the living space. when he was preparing coffee for himself in the morning and felt his back hurt a bit, he would always try to make his moves a little more straightened, to avoid any suspicions. he felt guilty, true, maybe even a bit disgusted by himself, but at the same time he couldn’t help it. it was corpse who was responsible for making sykkuno so horny all the time. 

sykkuno just had to play along with the double-headed image. he was gemini sun after all. there was thomas, who was a good guy, taking care of his sister and of bimbus, making enough money off livestreams to make his parents not disappointed with him. and there was also sykkuno, who would simp for corpse like a dumb teenager, who got wet just after hearing his low voice for the first time and who would cherish every moment spent with his boyfriend, grateful for their connection and, jesus, grateful for how big, veiny and delicious the younger’s dick looked. 

he just wanted to touch corpse, now, feel his muscles, soft skin, kiss his stupid tattoo, nibble at the piercings. finally, he wanted to touch his dick, smear the precum, take it into his mouth, make corpse beg for his tongue, make little noises above him, put his hands in sykkuno’s hair, make him submit. or maybe just sit on the younger’s lap and let him kiss his neck as he would just slip his boyfrined’s dick inside and fuck himself on it as he wanted to. make it hit all his favorite places. make corpse come inside of him. 

sykkuno was lost in his thoughts and the almost-mechanic movements of the dildo inside him. corpse was making slow groans, sometimes slipping a ‘sy’ here and there, and it clearly didn’t help, as they both were close. sykkuno took his other hand off his mouth, moving it on his lower part. the touch was so salutary he only needed to stroke it two times before all of his mind blew up, his mouth opened in a ‘o’, eyes losing any sight for three seconds. 

it felt so good. 

the only thing he was hearing were the low grunts of his boyfriend, moaning sykkuno’s name as he also came. sykkuno smiled in satisfaction, pulling out the dildo out of his ass and reaching for the tissues on his bedside table, trying to clean the cum off his hands and stomach. 

they waited like that, coming back from their high. sykkuno combed his hair with his fingers, rubbing off the sweat. he heard corpse hum some melody and relaxed at the sound. he was so glad they had such a relationship, he would never have thought it would come to this five months ago. but here they are. he layed like that for a couple minutes, lost in his thoughts. 

“...sy?” sykkuno looked up, hearing the low voice. it was quiet, a little shy. “i have a- a little surprise for you” he stopped, hissing a bit. the older raised his brow at that. a surprise, huh? he wasn’t really into surprises, being anxious every time. like, for example, when a certain fellow sent a package full of lubes to his po box, which he unpacked on stream. um, anyways. 

“promise you won’t laugh tho” corpse quickly added.

sykkuno’s hand went through his hair, correcting his brown strands. his forehead was still covered in sweat, as he smiled into the camera. “i would never laugh, corpse” he assured. he honestly wasn’t sure what to think exactly. whatever the surprise would be, he surely wouldn’t laugh at corpse. he was actually pretty excited, waiting for what the younger man had prepared for him.

his mouth nearly dropped when corpse started to take off his pants. they were always covering his legs, only his dick visible. but now, he was taking them off. his thick thighs were starting to show and sykkuno gulped. the thigh on the right was covered in little, white scars. sykkuno felt bad for staring, but at the same time, it was the first time corpse was showing him this part of his body. and it was interesting, corpse was interesting in general. sykkuno always wanted to know more, learn everything about the younger boy. 

as he was staring, corpse took the lube laying next to him and unlocked it. it was also astroglide™, identical to the five sykkuno got in his po box. he smeared some of the lube on his fingers, warming it up. 

and then, before sykkuno could say anything, corpse inserted his finger into himself. 

“oh jesus!” sykkuno gasped, covering his mouth with his hand, as his eyes widened. he truly wasn’t expecting that. corpse groaned at the feeling of his asshole being stretched, his voice slightly higher. the view, it was everything. sykkuno couldn’t see corpse’s face, but it probably was flushed red, lips opened slightly as the small moans were escaping them. 

he was now slowly moving the finger inside, getting used to it. sykkuno was not understanding what exactly was happening, previously too shocked and horny at the sight. he moved his laptop closer to himself, for a better view. jesus, his boyfriend was so hot like that. sykkuno found it difficult to swallow, as he placed his hand on his still exposed crotch. it was getting harder and harder with every thrust of corpse’s finger, with every little moan escaping his mouth. he usually had to take some time before getting hard the second time, but god, wasn’t the sight just making him burn everywhere. 

sykkuno sighed in pleasure. the low moans hitting his ears were just too much for him. “corpse, you- you’re so beautiful” he said, without thinking too much. it just slipped out, before he could consider whether the younger would even feel comfortable with such a compliment. he usually would ask, not wanting to make corpse feel weirded out. but corpse chuckled in response, his black curls showing for a second in the camera, as he moved his position a bit. 

sykkuno was pumping his dick fast, imagining his own fingers in corpse’s ass, making him moan like that. he was about to cry, just wanting to touch him, cherish him. corpse must have understood what sykkuno wanted at the moment, as his other hand hovered onto his torso, onto his sternum, onto his light brown nipple. he acted as if his big hand was sykkuno’s, asking him for more constantly. he clenched his right nipple with his thumb and middle finger and pulled at it a bit. a moan escaped sykkuno’s mouth as he watched corpse play with it, his black nail polish contrasting with his pale skin and silver piercing. 

he only needed another moan from corpse, another low grunt, another whispered ‘sy’ to come again, less profusely, on his hand and maybe even a bit on his laptop. he watched in awe as corpse fingered himself to orgasm, coming untouched on his belly. they both needed a moment now, to come to their senses.

sykkuno was the first one to speak. “that was- woah, corpse” he said, not knowing exactly how to formulate his words. he was just in shock that the younger did that for him. he surely will not be able to erase the wonderful view from his mind for the whole night. 

corpse adjusted the camera again, his face surrounded by black locks now showing. he smirked, sweat shining on his forehead. “i’m glad you liked it, baby” he said, as if it was a show he had put on, as if he was a professional. it made sykkuno shiver.

they talked for some time more, about their feelings, their future plans for streams and just in general. sykkuno felt like truly, he had finally met someone who he feels comfortable with, who he understands and feels understood by. it was getting bright outdoors, birds started to make ‘chirp chirp’ noises, as sykkuno fell asleep, tangled in his sheets, listening to corpse on the other side whispering softly ‘i love you’. 

**Author's Note:**

> regret
> 
> pls leave a comment u horny motherfr


End file.
